Three Kingdoms Event
The Saga of the Three Kingdoms is a card expansion event with characters from the Three Kingdoms story. It will be a multiple events during several phases. Phase 1-3 of the expansion has been concluded. The fourth phase of the Three Kingdoms expansion events are currently ongoing. The Three Kingdoms Background "The empire, long divided, must unite; long united, must divide. Thus it has ever been." As the power of the Han dynasty drew to a close, three factions rose in a struggle for control and reunite the world under one rule... Cao Wei Kingdom Leader: Cao Cao Born of fire, the nation of Cao Wei is renowned for their martial prowess and formidable armies. Cao Cao's leadership is tempered in the fires of war and the rule of iron. Torn from their reality, they now face an uncertain future in Lemuria. The Dark Lord's forces grow stronger but will the fiery bellows of Cao Wei overcome the darkness, or go cold under the tyranny of evil? Shu Han Kingdom Leader: Liu Bei Flowing like water, Shu Han is adept in the mystic arts. Their skills in harnessing the elemental powers of water are equal to no other. Under Liu Bei's leadership, Shu Han prospered and grew. Pulled into Lemuria by the Dark Lord's mad quest for power, can Liu Bei guide his people in this new land or will the waters of power grow dry? Sun Wu Kingdom Leader: Sun Quan Blessed by the winds, the land of Eastern Wu nurtured the people's affinity for the winds. Fast and agile, they more than make up for their lack in power with speed. Sun Quan's Armies are ever ready in the struggle for independence but the winds of power are uncertain when the Dark Lord's machinations pulled the three kingdoms into Lemuria's reality. Will Sun Quan harness the winds of change or will the Dark Lord ask the wind to bow before him? The Unaligned Leader: Xiang Liang Living beyond the borders of the warring states, the people of the land eke out a living in harmony with the earth. With the Dark Lord's reality warping powers, they find themselves in an alien land. Coming together under the Aegis of Xiang Liang, the people rose up under their own banners. Strong and steadfast, the element of earth drives these people to stand against the evil in this new land. Phase 1 - The Arrival of Sun Quan The first phase of the Three Kingdoms Expansion events were held from 11th September 2014 to 25th September 2014 (PDT) (00:00 11th September 2014 to 23:30 24th September 2014, server time). The events held during this time were: Liu Bei's Limited Duel, Talk Like A Pirate Day Limited Dungeon and 3 Kingdoms Special Lotto. Liu Bei's Limited Duel Liu Bei's Limited Duel Event is an event where you have to win a specific number of duels and reach a specific duel rank during the event duration to win rewards. The Three Kingdoms cards released during this event were: *R06 Wu Yong - Win 4 Duels *R06 Ji Zi - Win 12 Duels *R06 Pang Tong - Win 16 Duels *SR06 Shang Yang - Win 20 Duels Talk Like A Pirate Day Limited Dungeon This event features the limited dungeon, Pirate Cove, which consist of 75 levels. Rewards will be given when you reach a specific levels. The Three Kingdoms cards released during this event were: *SR04 Duke Wen - Reach Level 50 *UR05 Hong Taiji - Reach Level 75 *UR08 Sun Quan - Random card reward when completing a level 3 Kingdoms Special Lotto The 3 Kingdoms Special Lotto is an event where you could buy special lotto bag that features the Three Kingdoms cards using CP. The Three Kingdoms cards features during this event were: *Shu's Lotto Bag - UR07 Zhang Fei, UR06 Huang Zhong, SR05 Song Jiang, SR05 Guan Zhong, R06 Yuu Meiren, R4 Sheng *Wu's Lotto Bag - UR07 Gan Ning, UR07 Cmdr Zhao Yu, SR05 Prince Bi Gan, SR07 Fang Xuanling, R05 Lu Shu, R06 Huang Gai Released Cards Summary Wei Kingdom (Fire Cards) - None Shu Kingdom (Aqua Cards) - UR07 Zhang Fei, UR06 Huang Zhong, SR06 Shang Yang, SR05 Song Jiang, SR05 Guan Zhong, R06 Yuu Meiren, R06 Wu Yong, R06 Ji Zi, R06 Pang Tong, R04 Sheng. Wu Kingdom (Wind Cards) - UR08 Sun Quan, UR07 Gan Ning, UR07 Cmdr Zhao Yu, UR05 Hong Taiji, SR07 Fang Xuanling, SR05 Prince Bi Gan, SR05 Duke Wen, R06 Huang Gai, R05 Lu Shu. The Unaligned (Earth Cards) - None Phase 2 - The Arrival of Cao Cao The second phase of the Three Kingdoms Expansion events were held from 25th September 2014 to 9th October 2014 (PDT) (00:00 25th September 2014 to 23:30 9th October 2014, server time). The events held during this time were: Zhang Liao's Roll Call and 3 Kingdoms Chance Lotto. 3 Kingdoms Chance Lotto The 3 Kingdoms Chance Lotto event is an event where you have to draw the Gold Lotto to fill up the Chance Gauge. Once the Chance Gauge is filled up, you are able to draw one card from the Chance Lotto Line-Up. The Three Kingdoms cards released during this event were: *UR Cards: UR08 Gen. Guan Yu, UR08 Cao Cao, UR07 Cao Pi, UR07 Sima Yi, UR05 Advsr Xun Yu, UR04 Advsr Guo Jia *SR Cards: SR07 Dr Hua Tuo, SR07 Cao Ren, SR06 Jiang Wei, SR06 Dian Wei, SR06 Pang De, SR05 Xiaohou Dun Zhang Liao's Roll Call The Zhang Liao's Roll Call event are event where you have to draw a specific numbers of Free Lotto Lite draw. Rewards are given based on the number of Free Lotto Lite you have drawn during the event duration. The Three Kingdoms cards released during this event were: *R05 Jia Xu - 12 Free Lotto Draws *UR06 Zhang Liao - 41 Free Lotto Draws Released Cards Summary Wei Kingdom (Fire Cards) - UR08 Cao Cao, UR08 Gen. Guan Yu, UR07 Cao Pi, UR07 Sima Yi, UR06 Zhang Liao, UR05 Advsr Xun Yu, UR05 Advsr Guo Jia, SR07 Dr Hua Tuo, SR07 Cao Ren, SR06 Jiang Wei, SR06 Dian Wei, SR06 Pang De, SR05 Xiaohou Dun, R05 Jia Xu. Shu Kingdom (Aqua Cards) - None Wu Kingdom (Wind Cards) - None The Unaligned (Earth Cards) - None Phase 3 - War of the Three Kingdoms The third phase of the Three Kingdoms Expansion events were held from 9th October 2014 to 23th October 2014 (PDT) (00:00 9th October 2014 to 23:30 22th October 2014, server time). The events held during this time were: Unknown Warriors Limited Duel and War of the 3 Kingdoms. Unknown Warriors Limited Duel Unknown Warriors Limited Duel Event is an event where you have to win a specific number of duels and reach a specific duel rank during the event duration to win rewards. The Three Kingdoms cards released during this event were: *R05 Sima Hui - Win 4 Duels *R06 Li Yuan Ba - Win 12 Duels *SR07 Lady Li Ji - Win 20 Duels War of the 3 Kingdoms War the 3 Kingdoms is a Facebook Event where players has to Like, Comment or Share an event post, to vote for the associated card. Card that has the highest vote will be given to all players at the end of the event. The Three Kingdoms cards released during this event were: *SR07 Bao Shuya - Like *SR07 Baili Xi - Comment *SR07 Hu San Niang - Share Released Cards Summary Wei Kingdom (Fire Cards) - Shu Kingdom (Aqua Cards) - SR07 Hu San Niang Wu Kingdom (Wind Cards) - SR07 Baili Xi The Unaligned (Earth Cards) - SR07 Bao Shuya, SR07 Lady Li Ji, R06 Li Yuan Ba, R05 Sima Hui. Phase 4 - The Emperor's Tower The fourth phase of the Three Kingdoms Expansion events were held from 23th October 2014 to 6th November 2014 (PDT) (00:00 23th October 2014 to 23:30 5th November 2014, server time). The events held during this time were: Emperor Wan Roll Call, Halloween Limited Dungeon and Angels Vs Demons Special Lotto. Emperor Wan Roll Call The Emperor Wan Roll Call event are event where you have to draw a specific numbers of Free Lotto Lite draw. Rewards are given based on the number of Free Lotto Lite you have drawn during the event duration. The Three Kingdoms cards released during this event were: *R06 Dong Zhuo - 12 Free Lotto Draws *SR07 Juzheng - 37 Free Lotto Draws *UR07 Emperor Wan - 41 Free Lotto Draws Halloween Limited Dungeon This event features the limited dungeon, Jade Tower, which consist of 75 levels. Rewards will be given when you reach a specific levels. The Three Kingdoms cards released during this event were: *SR05 Cheng Tang - Reach Level 50 *UR08 Shang Zhou - Reach Level 75 *UR08 Cao Cao - Random card reward when completing a level Angels Vs Demons Special Lotto The Angels Vs Demons Special Lotto is an event where you could buy special lotto bag that features the Three Kingdoms cards using CP. The Three Kingdoms cards features during this event were: *Angelic Legion Lotto Bag - SR07 Wu Yun *Demonic Horde Lotto Bag - SR06 Yuchi Jingde Released Cards Summary Wei Kingdom (Fire Cards) - Shu Kingdom (Aqua Cards) - Wu Kingdom (Wind Cards) - The Unaligned (Earth Cards) - R06 Dong Zhuo Light Cards - SR07 Juzheng, SR07 Wu Yun, SR05 Cheng Tang Dark Cards - UR08 Shang Zhou, UR07 Emperor Wan, SR06 Yuchi Jingde Phase 5 The fifth phase of the Three Kingdoms Expansion events are expected to be held from 6th November 2014 to 20th November 2014 (PDT) (00:00 5th November 2014 to 23:30 19th November 2014, server time). The events held during this time were: to be added. Event 1 To be added. Event 2 To be added. Event 3 To be added. Released Cards Summary Wei Kingdom (Fire Cards) - Shu Kingdom (Aqua Cards) - Wu Kingdom (Wind Cards) - The Unaligned (Earth Cards) - Cards Summary Overall summary of the Three Kingdoms cards. As of Phase 4.